Dwell On Dreams
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Kogan. Its been twenty five years since the war of the Wizarding world has happened, but what everyone doesn't know is that Voldemort had a heir, a great grandson named Logan Mitchell.Darkness is rising once again,and Logan is having angry fits he doesn't understand,but the question is,what if Voldemort never died?
1. He Got Better

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

**Harry Potter is probably my favorite book series of all time,and the movies are too, every single year it comes out the week of my birthday,and once or twice its come out on my birthday,its the books that made me fall in love with reading, written by the author that made me want to become a writer in the first place. J.K Rowling is my idol in the writing world, there are others like Suzanne Collins and Han Nolan, but J.K Rowling will always be my top Idol, because she helped me become the aspiring writer that I am today.  
**

**So yes this is a Kogan, and its not a story were the BTR characters become the Harry Potter characters.  
**

**It just takes place in Hogwarts, but some of the Harry Potter characters will be in it, Albus,Rose,James,Lily,and Hugo,Hermione, Harry,Ron's and Ginny's children, and a lot of other of some of my personal favorites haha.  
**

**Oh,and I decided that, Remus,Sirius, and Tonks are still alive, but its for an important reason. As well as Fred...because...well because I love Fred and I cried for like an hour when he died, I literally had to put the book down and just cry.  
**

**So,its about twenty five years or so after the war, and Logan is the grandson of Bellatrix and Voldemort's love child,but no one knows that,not even Logan's grandfather, because after he was born Narcissa who was ordered to murder the baby,couldn't do it,so she left him with some Muggle's,haha. Logan's grandfather's name is Volan, after the constellation, because I wanted to keep up the Star/Constellation types of names that the Malfoys and a lot of the Harry Potter characters had.  
**

**By now, Logan knows he's a wizard, and he's a...well he's sorta 90% wizard, because there's still that bit of Muggle in there from Voldemort.  
**

**Kendall is a half blood, his mother is a wizard and his father is Muggle born, but they both went to Hogwarts, and uh...Logan is in Slytherin, but he doesn't understand why because he's one of the nicest and most humble people at Hogwarts, and um...that's it for now.  
**

**Sorry for the horribly long authors note guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Not BTR,and not the beautiful,magical world that J.K Rowling has created.  
**

* * *

_**"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."- Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

Kendall Knight was a wizard, nothing that was out of the ordinary at Hogwarts, as it was a school for Witches and Wizards, but he was a odd one, almost everyone in the school thought so, even some of his teachers, Kendall expected, found him odd and just took pity on him, he was a sort of a outcast to some people, he didn't talk much, stayed to himself, ate alone, went to the library alone. There was only one person he was with on a normal passes was Albus Potter, the boy who lived youngest son, Albus and Kendall were practically connected by the hip for the most part, they had started off school six years ago together, Kendall had been sitting in a empty compartment all by himself, when Albus and his brother James had walked in, along with a girl named Rose Weasley that had disappeared with James as fast as she had came, only Albus had stayed with him, they quickly became best friends after a while, as Kendall was a bit shy and intimated by Albus' status in the wizarding world.

Albus was some what shunned by other people for being friends with Kendall, but because he was Harry Potter's son,it was many people, all the teachers adored him and Kendall was sure that Professor McGonagall was overly taken with him,and was extremely proud to have another Potter in her house, along with James,Lily, Hugo and Rose, none of his teachers seemed to get him much, except for McGonagall that is, his _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ teacher Professor Seamus Finnigan. And his _Herbology_ teacher Professor Neville Longbottom.

They seemed to not only get Kendall, but to have a strong liking for him, they encouraged him when he fucked something up, gave his hair an affectionate ruffle when he succeeded in something, more than once, Kendall had some ended up bleeding and hurt, and when people laughed at him, they were punished with days of detention and a generous amount of house points taken away.

Albus didn't mind, he knew that Kendall received little to no, affection or attention at home, Kendall was the middle child, with one older sister Colette who was in her seventh year, and a little sister Alexandra who was in her fourth year, Kendall was the one who wasn't loved, who was always forgotten, there parents hadn't wanted son's,so they looked over Kendall, as if he wasn't there at all.

In the summer times, since first year, Kendall spent most of the summer months at the Potter place, no one minded, Ginny thought he was absolutely precious, James and Lily loved him, and Harry treated him as if he was his own son, he didn't say it, but Albus thought it was because of the home life his father had had when he was growing up. He always hugged Kendall, made him eat second helpings because he thought he was to thin, which he currently was but it wasn't for lack of food at home. James,Lily and Albus didn't mind sharing, actually they were proud of there father for treating Kendall that way.

He was part of the family, like Harry had once been to the Weasley's when he was young, and they adored him too, the Weasley's, as they had met him many a times at events that Albus had begged the blonde to go too during the summer and once and twice at Christmas.

Kendall didn't usually join the Potters during Christmas, but it wasn't due to lack of invitation, if the stubborn had it there way, Kendall would live with them every day of the year, but Kendall refused, because he thought that he was horribly intruding on them,which he never was.

He always spent his Christmas days at Hogwarts, sleeping til none, happily having the common room all to himself, keeping Professor Finnigan company, joining McGonagall in her office for a random sip of tea when she was lonely and had no one else, and daily visits into the Dark Forest with Hagrid to see the most ridiculous yet amazing creatures that he had recently found, or one those stormy days, just studying in the library until his eyes burned, or sitting up in Hagrid in his cabin, sipping horrible tasting tea and Fang slobbering all over his robes.

Hogwarts was his home, the only real place that he had ever belonged, he wanted to teach here one day when he graduated, and he was thinking of perhaps teaching _Transfiguration, _because for the last twenty five years, there _Transfiguration _teachers had come and gone by the years, sometimes they would have a seemingly pleasant teacher, but then, when everyone came back from Christmas brake someone else had taken there place.

That had happened one year, when Kendall and Albus were in the fourth year, in the beginning and jolly looking plump man with a head full of long gray waves, and little kind beady gray eyes. He looked like he enjoyed teaching enough, but then when everyone had came back, he was replaced with a twenty three year old witch, with silvery blonde hair and wide hazel eyes, with a seductive smirk that seemed to be always in place, even when she was teaching the first years, she walked around with her breasts forced out and half of her cleavage hanging out of her low cut robes.

McGonagall absolutely loathed her, and she was only four months into the job, when she had screamed at her in the middle of the Great Hall that she was a nasty little harlot and to never dare lay foot in her school ever again,and if she ever dared too, that she'd gladly shove her high heeled foot somewhere, Kendall didn't know, he wasn't there at the time, but Albus had thought it was hilarious.

And for the rest of the year, she managed teaching her old class, and her headmistress duties.

* * *

Sometimes,Kendall felt bad of what he did to Albus' social life, he pretty didn't have one at all, except for Lily,James and a handful of other people, he didn't want to leave Kendall alone, the blonde was his best friend, he was what his Uncle Ron was to his Father. And besides that, it terrified him to remember what had happened, meh what had almost happened to Kendall the last time they didn't speak. Albus would never forgive himself for that, and all his thanks went to one, Slytherin boy that was like no other, Logan Mitchell. He was kind, he was brave, he helped first years out, he was friends with Hufflepuffs, he treated everyone the same, wasn't rude to anyone unless he was defending someone else, he was a pure gentlemen, and one of the kindest and most wonderful human beings anyone would ever meet.

No one ever knew why he was put in Slytherin, except for the sorting hat.

* * *

Logan remembered the day as clearly as if it was happening at that very moment, he was walking around the lake, it was a spring day, the soft breeze ruffled his brown hair, and made his white button up covered arms slightly chilled, but in a relaxing way,as it was hot outside, he undid the buttons of the shirt that were on his wrists, rolling the sleeves up til they were at his elbows.

_It was the end of the day,dinner would be being served in a hour or so,so Logan was going for a walk unlike the rest of the third years that were up in the library,studying for the Charms test that was next the next day before supper, no one was around the lake, or at least were he was, between a bunch of plants that were around the lake and in between the forest, and just then when he was thinking of heading back, he heard screaming, his eyes widened and he took out his wand, at once running into the dark forest without thinking, he didn't have to search long, the boy was screaming bloody murder, and he rushed into a semi open field, just to see a group of seventh years surrounding a small,delicate looking blonde boy._

_There was about ten of them,a mix of Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's. One of them, a Hufflepuff was in between the blondes legs forcing his robes off of his body, while a Gryffindor was up by his head, shoving his member into the blondes wide open mouth, muffling the blondes screams as he began to cry, whimpering as the Gryffindor in him told him to shut up before he killed him right now._

_The blondes legs were bleeding, none of them had entered his virgin hole, yet somehow he was covered with cum and blonde and he had bite marks and bruises all over his body, Logan wasn't exactly sure what happened then, he just felt...so angry, a anger that he couldn't describe, his vision went all black and red, and he couldn't tell you what happened between then, and five minutes later when ten boys were at his feet, knocked out cold._

_The blonde was pretty much naked a few feet away, curled into a tight ball, powerful sobs raking his body, Logan dropped to his knees, crawling over to the blonde, and hastily put the quivering blonde back into his robes as best he could without the blondes help. He swept the blondes hair off his face._

_"Its okay now,"Logan said, "Your safe now, I promise."_

_The blonde whimpered and nodded slowly, his eyes slowly opening to look up at his savor.  
_

_"Thank you," He gasped out.  
_

_"Its okay,They'll pay for what they did,I'll make sure of that. I'm Logan by the way, Logan Mitchell." Logan whispered as he stood up, picking the blonde up bridal style,  
_

_"I'm K-Kendall K-Kn-Knight."  
_

_Logan hushed him softly, leading the blonde threw the forest as best he could without tripping over anything in his way, then around the lake, it took him forever to find a short pass, and then he lugged the wailing and sobbing boy to the castle, when they entered the castle, he let the blonde onto his own two feet,wrapping his arms around him and shouting and demanding for some help, because the blonde was still bleeding from gashes that he couldn't heal, and he was into hysterics and he knew the boy needed more than what he had to offer.  
_

_Professor McGonagall came literally running out of the Great Hall, followed by Professor Finnigan and Longbottom, they walked to Logan, demanding to know what had happened to the little blonde boy.  
_

_"Its was just, some seventh years, they just trapped him, and they..."Logan trailed off, but by the look on there faces, Logan could tell that they understood what he meant, they looked horrified at someone doing something so terrible to someone so innocent. Finnigan was looking at the blondes gashes.  
_

_"I dont know what they are. Some sort of dark magic, I cant get them to close up, Professor," They all looked at him, "They meant to use this particular spell, they meant to hurt him,but I dont know why."  
_

_"None of us do,Logan." Neville whispered, Kendall whimpered and let out a choked wail into the brunets collar.  
_

_"Its okay Kendall, they cant hurt you anymore," Seamus whispered, slowly taking the blonde into his arms, and leading the blonde away,  
_

_"Neville,we have to contact some auror's, you know which specific ones I'm talking about, and maybe some members of the Order," Minerva's words were soft but quick.  
_

_"The Order?" Neville asked, "Professor,there is no Order anymore, there hasn't been for twenty five years, you know that." he frowned at her.  
_

_"You know who I mean,Neville," She told him sternly, Neville seemed to think about it for a second,before he nodded softly and grabbed Logan's arm as she ran after Seamus and Kendall.  
_

_"Come to the Owlery with me Logan,"  
_

_Just moments later, Logan was helping Neville scribble down messages to three different people, he didn't know who they were, because Neville wrote there names when he was done, but he sort of had a idea as to who they were.  
_

_"Get these to them as fast as you can." Professor Longbottom muttered, as if the owls could understand them, Logan followed Neville back to the castle in silence, not paying any attention to any of the students or other teachers that asked them anything. Soon enough, Nevile and Logan we're standing in front of a huge Griffin statue,and again in a flash, they were in The headmistresses office, looking as Hagrid held Kendall down as Lavender Brown, a elderly Madame Pomfrey look at Kendall's wounds, Kendall screamed and kicked at them, his foot nailing Lavender Brown right in his face, she screeched and backed up, and after some harsh minutes, McGonagall had ordered everyone away from Kendall and he was sitting, rocking back and forth in the corner.  
_

_The door behind Logan opened once again, making him jump, his eyes widening slightly in shock as he saw who it was, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Weasley (She had started dating Charlie Weasley fifteen years ago when he moved back to England, they had been married for eleven, and had one eleven year old child Ivy Weasley who was in Gryffindor and a eight year old son Rayner)  
_

_"Logan I assure you know who everyone is?" Minerva asked the brunet who was suddenly leaning against her desk, but instead of answering, he banged his fists against the hard wood.  
_

_"Dammit, I did not sign up for this drama." Logan cried, Remus laughed.  
_

_"I like this one." Remus grinned, Sirius rolled his eyes and stabbed the werewolf in the ribs with his elbow, the arrival of people entering was broken by the sound of a long, pain filled wail and at once everyone turned to look at Kendall, still rocking back and forth.  
_

_"What happened to him?" Tonks whispered,  
_

_"We dont know. Mitchell suspected that is was some type of dark magic, and Lavender and Poppy had confirmed it. And it isn't just the gashes, it, its made him turn to some form of paranoia, but we cant seem to figure out what triggers it. We think it might be touch, but we cant be sure." McGonagall hesitated,"He did let Mitchell touch him though."  
_

_"But,Professor,that was right after the event, it could have gotten worse over time."  
_

_"Dark Magic doesn't work like that Logan," Tonks whispered, the brunet was a little surprised that the women, who was currently sporting dark red hair that fell into waves down her back, to her hips, her eyes were changed to a light green.  
_

_Logan sighed and nodded.  
_

_"You know a animal might calm him down." Logan told them softly.  
_

_"How's that?" Hagrid asked_

_"Well when Muggles are sick or have a paranoia of some sort,sometimes they'll give them animals to keep them company, someone to hold and such, It worked for me when I was younger, and its been proven to be one of the best ways to heal someone of that."  
_

_Lupin and Tonks looked at Sirius expediently._

_Sirius groaned, but nodded, in a **crack **he was on all fours, and suddenly he wasn't Sirius he was Padfoot. He walked over to Kendall and let out a little keen, Kendall looked up, there eyes met. Black and Green. No one understood what was happening then, not even Minerva who would proudly say she had a gift for understanding looks, didn't get it, but then Kendall whimpered and held his arms out, Padfoot crawled into his arms, and allowed Kendall to trap him in his arms and to hide his face into his warm, soft neck.  
_

_In time, Kendall did get better.  
_

* * *

_**So uh...what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it,or did was it the stupidest thing ever? I feel really passionate for this story,so I really hope I didn't fuck it up. I spent all day writing this, because I have finals this week and I'm so stressed and writing always calms me down. So,tell me what you thought of this? There's tones of drama to come!**  
_

_**It would make me feel so much better if you guys wished me good luck on my finals, I'm so terrified of fucking up.  
**_

_**Please Review  
**_

_**Lots Of Love,  
**_

_**Sarah  
**_


	2. I Lost It

**I really loved all the feedback that I got last chapter guys! It really made me happy because I love this story so damn much,I know I'm so geeking out right now but I dont care I'm gonna be a geek and love it, I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it. Lots Of Love Muggles and Tramps.  
**

**ALSO! I realized a mistake I made last chapter, BOTH Of Kendall's parents are muggle born so...  
**

* * *

_**To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure- Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

Kendall was sitting in a compartment with Albus on the Hogwarts Express,Kendall's parents had just dropped Alexandra,Collete,and Kendall onto the platform 9 and three quarters but had left the second they had made sure there children had entered the passage way not even going threw themselves to see if any of them ended up okay. Alex and Collete had left Kendall at once to go find there own friends while Kendall waited for Albus,James,Lily,Rose and Hugo. Hermione had kissed him on the forehead when she saw him,tears in her brown eyes as Ron had gave him a little side squeeze and a pat on the shoulder with a sad smile. Ginny had copied Hermione's actions and Harry had just ruffled his hair and pretend like it was nothing which made Kendall feel better.

Now Kendall was sitting in the corner,sucking on some candy he had brought from home as he stared out of the window,his wand was out and he was moving it in a circle flames coming out of the end of his wand put not going anywhere.

"Do you think it worked?" Kendall asked Albus, the black haired boy looked at his friend with started green eyes as the blonde hadn't talked to him all summer after the incident because as it was...it kind of was his fault that it happened, Albus wasn't even there for it and seeing Kendall today was the first time he had seen the blonde since the morning of the incident,before it had even happened.

"Did what work?" Albus asked hesitantly, as he ran his hand over the window sill as green and green met and held each others gaze.

"The Tongue-Tying Curse I put on your brother so he wouldn't talk about...about _that.' _Kendall bite down on his lip as tears flooded his green eyes that closed tightly as he let his wand fall to the seat next to him, turning his head to face the window.

"I...I'm sure it did,Kendall. Your a great wizard." Albus smiled at him sadly, Kendall nodded still not opening up his eyes that was all he could do to keep the tears in Albus knew so he didn't say a word about it as Kendall's thin shoulders became to shake, and he sniffed.

"Thanks." Kendall said wetly as he opened his eyes, his green eyes were moist but not enough that Albus had to be worried that he would cry any time soon.

Albus went to go open his mouth to respond when the compartment door opened and a small Latino boy stuck his head in, "Hi Albus," he grinned.

"Hey Carlos," Albus replied, his head dipping as a confused expression crossed his features.

"Do you guys mind if we sit in here, me,Logan,and my boyfriend James cant find anywhere to sit,"The boy said sheepishly, Albus looked unsure for a moment as he looked at Kendall but the blonde did nothing but glare at the boy.

"Of course you can,"Kendall said trying to smile.

"Great! Thank you!" he said he turned his head and called down the hallway, a moment later he was telling Logan and James to get in, Logan looked a little worried as he took a seat on Kendall's side because James and Carlos had forcibly taken up Albus' side.

"So how was your summer's boys?" Albus asked the room at large, Kendall's eyes were closed as he stared off into the trees that they passed, tears to the brim in his eyes.

"Oh it was great!"Carlos started to babble at once, "Me,James and Logan took a trip to Ireland together and we actually some how managed to run into Professor Finnigan you should have seen his face! We actually spend three days with him at his 'summer home' when James' parents wanted to get rid of us!"

Albus grinned at the enthusiastic boy. "That's great. Kendall came on a trip with me and my family to Italy for a week,It was great, and then when we came back we went to my parents lake house for two weeks, then Kendall just spent about three weeks at my house, and he was supposed to stay the whole summer but-...But his parents wanted him home." Albus said quickly, catching his own mistake.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well uh...my cousin had her baby." James offered, having no idea what a terrible move he had just made. Kendall looked at him with huge tear filled eyes.

"A baby?" he croaked.

"Yeah." James grinned, being the only one who hadn't noticed the blondes distressed look. "A little boy. They named him Matar, after the star."

Kendall literally burst into tears, he screamed a sob and jumped up, running out of the room as fast as he could go without having any idea of were he was going at all.

All three looked at Albus.

"You should go talk to him Logan."

* * *

Logan found the blonde in a dusty old cart in the very back of the train, the walls were covered with mismatched shelf's plastered onto it, the carpet was originally royal blue Logan would think but it was difficult to say with the thick layer of dark gray dust over it. Kendall was hiding on the other side of a dresser that was pressed into one of the only parts of the wall that didn't have shelf's on it in a corner, knees to his chest and head into knees.

Logan approached the blonde slowly but he made no move of trying to escape or anything, actually he shifted over a little so Logan could sit next to him, Logan sat down and looked at the blonde boy who was breathing heavily into his pants, trying to control himself.

"I lost it." Kendall croaked.

Logan moved closer to him, shifting so his head was closer to the boys mouth and asked him softly to repeat himself.

"I lost it." Kendall said louder, tears stained his pants as they dripped off his nose and onto his clothes.

"Lost what?' Logan was confused. Losing something wasn't that big a deal, they could just use Accio to call it back to them. So why was he crying?

Kendall strained up and moved so he was pressed into Logan's side, the brunet wrapped an arm around him as he sniffled, and gasped, trying to compose himself before talking.

"Remember...Remember the party...the night of the last day of school? We were celebrating about O.W.L's being over and the Slytherins threw a party...and...and we had sex. Remember?" Logan nodded his head. How could he not remember waking up to find the naked blonde beauty in his bed with him? It was impossible not too, especially with the serious talk of just being friends afterwards. Though it seemed important to assure the boy he did remember,so he did.

"I got pregnant...but I lost the baby." Kendall's voice cracked at the end in the middle of a small,pathetic wail as he started to cry gently into his hands, as Logan experienced a state of shock. A baby. Kendall...he...they had had a baby...but..it was gone now...because of something...Kendall did. What had he done?

"W..What happened?" Logan wondered, he reached over and took Kendall into his arms.

"Albus wanted peaches. The Potters have a peach tree in the back yard but..but,Albus had to go with Lily too her friends house for something,so he asked me to do it,and I slipped and I fell out of the three and -_sob-_there was just _-sob- _so much blood-I didn't even know what had happened until Mrs Potter told me and I-I didn't know Logan, I'm so sorry, I didnt know." The boy exploded into tears and wails,and as Logan pulled him close he did the same, mourned the loss of his baby.

* * *

**Short chapter,But I hope you enjoy this. Tell me something you might wanna see in the next few chapters.**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	3. Meet Serena Henderson

_**Updating this because this is pretty much the only story I have any idea what to do with at the moment. All the others are controlled by writers block. Thanks to everyone reviewed last chapter, Favorited and followed this story. As for Miss Harriet- I've always wanted the trolly lady to have a name, as it I never liked her never having a name because DUH if she hadnt given Ron and Harry sweets they would have never bonded and became best friends, therefore she is awesome,lol.  
**_

_**ALSO! I have made it so there is Remus/Sirius in this fic. Tonks is married to Charlie because I always thought he deserved someone which he pretty much never got. SOOOOO Besides the Sirius/Remus there is nothing different.  
**_

_**Two important announcements at the end of this chapter!  
**_

* * *

"Eugenia what on earth are you doing!" Kendall demanded sassily as he and Logan walked into the compartment to see a silvery cat walking all over Carlos' head and making him wince, she was clawing at his hair, claws sinking into the top of his head. Logan raised an eyebrow as he watched Kendall grab-er _Eugenia__, _good heavens what a name, and set Carlos free of the devil cat.

He cradled the cat as if it was a baby as he sat down on his and Logan's side once again. Logan glanced at the blonde as he took his own seat, but he had changed once again, instead of being weak and crying like he was moments before, he was now well put together, calm, hiding his pain, stroking his cats fur as if nothing was wrong and never had been,never would be.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" they all turned to look at the little old witch that was pushing the little trolly, the same little old witch that had been there when there own grandparents had gone to school, yet she always looked the same, silvery ringlets stopping around her neck, a generous amount of wrinkles on her kind face, blue eyes twinkling happily, body slightly plump yet healthy looking.

"Hello Miss Harriet!" Kendall said, jumping up with his cat still in his arms. The witch-Miss Harriet- smiled at them all brightly, but her smile only widened as Kendall gave her a hug and then reached into his pocket and telling her he was paying for everyone.

"You dont have to do that!" Carlos and James said.

"Don't spend your money on us." Logan and Albus protested, Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Why not put my parents money to good use? I daresay I have to much of it. It'll barely cost us a Galleons and I have hundreds of those." Kendall said sternly, though he didn't sound happy about it. Both his parents, even if they were both muggle born, had wonderful jobs at the Ministry, his mother Goldie Knight (_god what a fucking Gryffindor name though she was in Ravenclaw)_ worked in The Department of Magical Transportation and she was the department head, his father Ruben Knight worked in The Department of Magical Games and Sports and he too was the department head. They had buckets of gold coming in every week, and they threw a good part of it as Kendall so he wouldn't bother them.

Kendall then fond himself heaved down with chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin pasties,cauldron cakes, Sugar Quills, Liquorice Wands, Jelly Slugs, among a numerous amounts of others, he walked in and dumped half the pile with James,Carlos and Albus, and then the other half with he and Logan. Eugenia had smartly scrambled onto Logan's lap when during the time of the collection of the sweets and there she still was, purring as he rubbed behind her ears.

"Aww you want some sugar quill little darling?" Kendall cooed at the cat in his lap.

"Kendall what have I told you about talking to your cats." Albus said before stuffing half a cauldron cake inside his mouth, he was the son of Harry Potter yes but he seemed to get his appetite from his Uncle Ron.

"Its not my fault,"Kendall whined, "Eugenia is all I have for company. I wish I could bring the others too. But Eugenia is the baby, she needs me." Kendall insisted.

"Oh for god sakes Kendall, she's five years old, she can take care of herself. She's as capable as the others." Albus tried to convince him but Kendall was having none of that.

"I miss Althea and Winnifred!" Kendall wailed with a pout at his friend.

"Oh shut it Kendall. McGonagall already lets you have two pets. You have Eugenia and you have that damn ferret of yours-

"Hey! Leave Chess alone!" With that said he stood up and reached above his head to the small crate that carried his now awake ferret, the brown and black animal was hauled out of its cage and the blonde held it under the arm that wasn't already cradling the gray cat.

"Chess?" James asked. "Do you like the game that much?"

"_No." _Kendall said strictly, "Its short for _Chesley."_

"Of course it is." Albus muttered, rolling his eyes

* * *

Kendall watched the first years be sorted with gentle, caring eyes, a little girl with black curls and big brown eyes had nearly tripped over herself as she had walked into the hall she was the last in line next to a boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes, he was looking away from her as if looking at her would give him some horrible disease. She nearly tripped when she was walking past the Gryffindor table but Kendall caught her arm and gave her a sweet smile that she shyly returned before scampering off after everyone else.

Kendall had always loved the sorting ceremony, always loved hearing the new child's names, and a little of there back story as the Sorting Hat pondered out loud about where he wanted to put them.

"Apsley,Kasper." was called first, and the skinny blonde boy with the dark slightly narrowed eyes was quickly put into Slytherin. He grinned, pleased with himself as he pranced off to the cheering house table.

And it went on and on like that.

"Beardsley, Johanna ." Went to Hufflepuff, her pink checks flustered as she practically danced too the table.

More children. Kendall noticed with a frown that not a single first year had been put into Gryffindor until the curly haired girl with the big brown eyes that had been practically shaking with nerves was called.

"Henderson,Serena." The hat stayed on her head for just a moment, and she became the first Gryffindor she was shaking as she took her seat next to Kendall, he always made sure to sit on the end so he could softly ease the nervous firsties into calm. But Kendall also noticed that as she past, a certain brown haired Slytherin blew her a kiss and gave her a thumbs up.

"Do you know him?" Kendall asked her kindly.

Serena smiled at him. "That's my cousin,Logan. Do you know him?" she asked nervously.

"Logan's..ah..er...we're friends." More then friends. No. No. Just friends...even though he wanted more. No. Nope. Just friends.

"Whats your name?" Serena asked shyly as the last name, Zany, Nepenthe was called and she went to Ravenclaw,looking pleased and smug.

"Kendall Knight."

"Oh." Serena's eyes lit up. "I know you! Logie mentioned you once or twice during the summer."

Kendall flushed. "R-really?" he couldn't help but stutter. But Serena didn't notice.

"Yeah...he said if I ended up in Gryffindor I wouldn't have to worry because you would be nice to me. Logie said your very sweet." She said, hope shining in her eyes at the possibility of having a friend.

Kendall grinned. "Why of course I will...do you not know anyone else in Gryffindor then?"

Serena sighed sadly. "My older sister Ava is in her fourth year, but I'm sure she's busy with her own things."

"Ava Henderson?" Kendall asked. She nodded.

"I know her! I had to tutor her in Potions last year. Don't tell her, but she was bloody awful! I do hope I made some sort of improvement though." Kendall said kindly.

Serena laughed. "Oh no,she's still awful. She tried to help our mother make a numbing potion during the summer and the whole cauldron exploded! It took forever o find all the pieces and dispose of it properly."

Kendall laughed. "That sounds like Ava. She's a sweet girl...but really...She's dreadful at potions. Dreadful." He pretend to sulk and Serena continued to laugh out right at him.

They had talked right threw the Headmistresses beginning of the year speech but no one seemed to have noticed. Serena looked a little alarmed but Kendall assured her he would teach her all the rules when he lead her and the other first years to there rooms. Selena smiled as they both tucked into there meals, mouths to filled to talk.

Kendall kept up to his promise and told her and the other first years that had been to exited to pay attention the rules of the school, and as the girl prefect, Stephanie King showed the girls to there dormitories, Kendall brought the boys up to there, showed them there wardrobes the bathrooms told them to be ready by eight o'clock for breakfast and if they had any questions to not be afraid to ask him or Stephanie for help. And only then did Kendall smile at the spiky red haired boy that had before been avoiding Serena. Joshua Weasley smiled back, and then Kendall asked the question he had been egging to ask all night.

"Its just that...she's very odd dont you think?" Joshua said when Kendall questioned his behavior.

"Well I'm odd and you dont avoid me." Kendall stuck his tongue out and screwed up his eyes and Josh laughed as he patted the boy out of the room.

* * *

**So for announcements!**

**ONE! XxxAnimaniacxxX and I have created the Holiday Submissive Kendall day! And its on August 17! More information to come! But please show your support and celebrate Submissive Kendall day!  
**

**Number two! I might have an AU OT3 (Logan/Kendall/Carlos) Coming out soon, so tell me what you would think about that.  
**

**Also...lets try to get up to thirty review on this story shall we? I just really want some feedback and I'm worrying no one really likes it...  
**

**I have two cousins named Serena and Ava, there sisters, so thats where there names came from.  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
